Night of the Living Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns
by lavawings
Summary: It was Halloween, & Happy was in the library when he found a spellbook & he decided to read a spell, & bad things happen. Why was Happy in the library? What spell did Happy read? What did the spell do? How does the spell get revised? Find out in Night of the Living Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns. Ships: HapCar, Nalu, WeRo, GaLe, Gravia. 1-shot!


Night of the Living

Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns

It was a late Halloween night, Happy dressed as the wizard Merlin was in the guild library with Carla who was dressed up as Glinda the good witch. "Come on Carla. It's candy fish," Happy said as he followed Carla around the room.

"No Happy, I don't want any Candy," Carla responded while she put another book away.

Happy's ears drop and he sat the candy fish down on the table, then he spots a dark old leather book with slime green letters that said: Dolum Novus. "Oh, this look interesting," Happy said as he picked up the book and looked at different pages, "Its a spell book! Oh this spell looks fun! It's called Jack-O'-Lantern Forthcoming!"

"Happy! No!" Carla yelled, but she went unheard as Happy laughed.

"ON THIS NIGHT AND IN THIS TIME, I CALL UPON THE SACRED MAGIC. BRING LIFE TO ALL OF THE JACK-O'-LANTERNS IN THE CITY, BRING LIFE TO ALL OF THE JACK-O'-LANTERNS IN THE CITY. THEY SHALL WALK & THEY SHALL TALK, THEY SHALL HAVE EYES LIKE A CROW. GIVE ME THE POWER TO ANIMATE THESE, I CAST THIS SPELL & GIVE IT BLISS. SO ON THIS NIGHT & IN THIS TIME, COME TO LIFE WITH MY SACRED MAGIC," Happy cried out with an evil laughter as a green powder swirled around in the air.

"Happy, that book was one we got from a dark wizard during our last mission," Carla told him and Happy stopped laughing and turned to Carla with the look of fear.

"Oh no," Happy stuttered and the green powder magic flew out of the windows.

Meanwhile on the streets of Mangolia, Lucy, Natsu, Asuka, Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel were out trick and treating. Lucy was dressed a knight princess and Natsu was a dragon, Asuka was a cowgirl and Pantherlily was dressed a horse, Wendy was little red riding hood and Romeo was the big bad wolf, and Levy and Gajeel were dressed as beauty and the beast."Think you got enough candy yet Asuka," Lucy asked and Asuka looked at Lucy.

"I will never have enough candy," Asuka replied with delight.

"Candy is the best," Natsu said as he pulled out candy from his bag.

"You got that right," Asuka commented as she too pulled out some candy.

"Don't eat all your candy tonight, you'll get a stomach ache," Levy said as she and Gajeel walked side by side.

"Aaah! Help Me!" a woman screamed and Natsu ran toward her as everyone followed.

Natsu turned the corner and he saw a skeleton Jack-O'-Lantern was attacking a group of teens. "This is exciting," Natsu yelled as he jumped into the air, lit up his hand, and attacked the monster.

During this, Erza who was wearing a traditional vampire costume and Cana who was wearing a slutty cheetah cat costume had finished craving a 1810 pound pumpkin. "It's prefect," Erza said with pride.

"Yeah, yeah, can we go to Mira's Halloween party now," Cana asked as she shook her beer bottle, "I heard Jellal would be there."

"There is no way Jellal would go to a Halloween party," Erza replied as she picked up a few scary movies.

"Agg, whatever," Cana as she kicked back on the couch. Then a green powder magic wind swept through the room and the Jack-O'-Lantern came to life.

"Which movie should we watch first," Erza spoke as Cana started freaking out.

"E-erza," Cana stuttered, "Y-you might want to turn around."

"What is it now-Oh Fuck," Erza said as the Jack-O'-Lantern skeleton started moving.

"Time to take over the city," the giant Jack-O'-Lantern moaned and he walked forward breaking down all of Fairy Hills' walls.

"That monster is going to pay," Erza said as she changed to her usual armor.

"What for," Cana asked as she bit back her laughter.

"One for breaking walls," Erza spoke as she shook with anger, "Second for breaking the rules of NO BOYS ALLOWED!"

"But he was brought to life in here, though," Cana responded, but by that point Erza had already started chasing after the Jack-O'-Lantern Skeleton monster.

As this happened, Gray who was dressed like a pirate and Juvia who was dressed like mermaid were watching a scary movie when they heard screams from outside. "What the hell is going on out there," Gray asked as he got up and headed for the window.

"I was wondering the same Gray my darling," Juvia said as she followed him to the window.

"What the hell is that," Gray asked while he and Juvia watched a group of Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns marched the street as citizens ran away.

"We have to help them," Juvia spoke then she grabbed Gray's hand and ran out of his apartment door.

After an hour and half of fighting, Natsu, Lucy, Asuka, Wendy, Romeo, Pantherlily, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, and Gray all meet at the center of Magnolia which was Kardia Cathedral. "Well, this is a surprise," Erza stated as she smiled.

"I'm only surprised the flame burps made it this far," Gray said as swung his ice sword around.

"Me, what about you ice farts, I didn't think you would get involved," Natsu responded as hit more of the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns.

"Will you two stop arguing and focus on the fight please," Lucy asked as she and Loke fought off more of the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns.

"I agree with love-rival," Juvia said and she used Water Slicer to take out a few of the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns.

"Wendy watch out," Romeo shouted and Wendy made an air wipe and hit the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lantern that was about to attack her.

"Gajeel," Levy yelled and she wrote the word Iron in the air and it fell on the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lantern behind him.

"Gi He, thanks Shrimp," Gajeel said as he started to eat the iron.

"He-he, this is fun," Asuka cheered as Pantherlily carried Asuka around in the air while she shot down some of the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns with her be-be gun.

While all this was happening, Happy and Carla flew over the city and Happy spoke, "I can't find Lucy anywhere and she should be easy to find since she is fat."

"Happy, it's not nice to say that especially when it's not true," Carla said as she looked around for Lucy.

"It is true, she is heavy, I have a hard time carrying her around, unless it's because her boobs," Happy replied, then he spotted Lucy, "Speaking of Lucy, I found her!"

"Well, lets go," Carla responded with a smile on her face.

"Right," Happy said while they flew toward Lucy and the others.

When Happy and Carla reached Lucy and the others, Natsu asked, "Hey, Happy, Buddy, where have you been?"

"Umm… How do I explain this," Happy spoke and Erza turned to the flying cat with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy is the reason that we have all of these Skeleton Jack-O'-lanterns in town," Carla said and Happy became very nervous.

"Happy is this true," Erza asked and Happy gulped.

"Well… I f-found this spell book… It looked really cool and I looked at all of the awesome spells and I read the Jack-O'-Lantern Forthcoming… I didn't know this would happen," Happy responded as he watched Erza's move toward him.

"Happy… You are going to pay for all the damages you caused," Erza told him then she knocked poor Happy out cold, "Now where is that spell book?"

"In Happy's bag," Carla replied and Erza picked up Happy and pulled out the book.

"Here, Levy, Lucy, look for the revisal spell," Erza order as she threw the book toward Lucy and Levy.

Levy and Lucy looked at each other then at the book and back at Erza when they said, "Will do, Ma'am!" After that, Levy and Lucy started searching the book for a spell to make things normal.

About 15 minutes later, Levy shouted, "We got the spell!"

"Then read it," Erza said as she fought off some more of the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns.

"But only the person who casted the spell can reverse the spell," Lucy explained and Erza growled.

"Then wake Happy up," Erza commanded.

"How do we do that," Lucy asked as she looked at Levy, who was smiling, "Levy, why are smiling?"

"You'll see," Levy replied, "Hey Carla!"

"What can I do for you, Levy," Carla asked as flew over.

"Came here," Levy said then Carla went over to Levy and Levy whispered something into her ear.

"No way," Carla shouted and Levy put both her hands on her hips.

"I'll repay with a shopping spree on me," Levy begged and Carla though about it.

"Will you take Wendy with us," Carla said.

"Deal," Levy replied and they shook hands.

"Happy, I accept your fish," Carla said and Happy woke up with the biggest grin.

"Really," Happy asked with an excited smiled.

"I guess," Carla replied and Happy jumped for joy.

"Yay! Natsu did hear that! Carla accepted my fish!" Happy cheered as he danced around in circles.

"Yep, way to go," Natsu responded as he continued to fight off more Skeleton Jack-O'-Lanterns.

"Happy, while I'm very happy for you, we need you to revise this spell," Lucy spoke and Happy looked over.

"Ok," Happy replied and flew over and floated between Levy's and Lucy's shoulders.

"All you have to do is read this spell," Levy told him and he nodded.

ON THIS NIGHT AND IN THIS TIME, I CALL UPON THE SACRED MAGIC. TAKE AWAY LIFE FROM ALL OF THE JACK-O'-LANTERNS IN THE CITY, TAKE AWAY LIFE FROM ALL OF THE JACK-O'-LANTERNS IN THE CITY. THEY SHALL NO LONGER WALK & THEY SHALL NO LONGER TALK, THEY SHALL NO LONGER HAVE EYES LIKE A CROW. GIVE ME THE POWER TO INANIMATE THESE, I CAST THIS SPELL & GIVE IT BLISS. SO ON THIS NIGHT & IN THIS TIME, PUT TO DEATH WITH MY SACRED MAGIC," Happy called out and a purple powder swirled around and speared out in the wind. As the magic powder speared, one by one all of the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lantern turned back to normal Jack-O'-Lanterns.

After watching all of the Skeleton Jack-O'-Lantern turned back to regular Jack-O'-Lanterns, Asuka said, "I can't wait to tell my mommy and daddy about tonight! It was fun!"

 **THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

Happy Early Halloween! I hope this little Halloween special! I wanted to write this one shot cuz I wanted to info my readers and followers that I am no longer unemployed! Yay! I get to make money and start my life in the real world! But that also means that I will be slowing down on writing. I'm already slowed down on promise child because of writer's block so this is going to make things a little more difficult but I'm sure I'll write, I love writing and I don't plan on giving it up easy! Anyways, I hope everyone will have an awesome and safe Halloween!  
From,

Lavawing


End file.
